


You need to tell him

by Serapheon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serapheon/pseuds/Serapheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short idea that wouldn't leave my head all day. First attempt at writing swan queen so a little nervous!<br/>Brief mention of OQ. Nothing serious. My heart lies with the Swan and her Queen always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You need to tell him

Slim fingers gripped blonde hair, pushing back until a head connected with the wall.  
Breath intermingled in sighs and low moans as fingers worked, causing hips to buck and shift in a raw, unstoppable dance.

She should have said no. She should always have said no.  
The brunette knew she could never. There was something about the infuriating blonde that drew her in, a feeling that clawed at her skin like some unnamed monster, tearing at her until she gave in and picked up the phone. 

"Come over."

She should never have uttered those words, nor the moans that bubbled at the back of her throat, threatening to erupt from her painted lips.

The last time....this...

Fingers tightened in the blonde's hair as the brunette came undone, eyes fluttering to a close, head lolled back, tongue licking lips.  
She stepped away, checked her hair and make-up in the mirror.

Perfection.

"You need to tell him."  
The words came as no surprise, not really. She'd been waiting for them from the beginning, that first time in her office that had been her undoing really.  
"Not an option, dear." Her response. Clipped. Matter-of-fact. This is the end of the subject.  
"Then we're not an option anymore, not until you tell him."  
The brunette turned in one swift movement to see her front door close with a brisk snap, leaving her alone.  
Matter-of-fact.  
The end of the subject.


	2. part 2 i suppose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a little bit more on this, it's not alot. Used the English way of spelling 'savior', incase anyone thinks it's spelled wrong :)

It had been weeks since she'd last heard from the Swan.

Nights spent remembering lingering touches and rough kisses.

Those insipid idiots she called parents had refused to tell her anything, and pride more than anything had stopped her from simply seeking the blonde out.

But god, did she miss her.

Robin would come over, dopey smiled turned on her, (something she couldn't remember the last time she'd found endearing and not, well, annoying), and wet kisses would lead to heavy petting that was simply unable to shake the heavy feeling in her gut and chest.

Oh, he was enough to take her mind off of her for brief moments, to be sure, but she found more and more as they lay together her mind turning to the way the blonde's teeth felt, scraping against her throat.

The way kisses between her and the saviour didn't tickle or itch from unnecessary beards.

The way fingers curled and thrust inside her and made her scream to the very heavens.

She'd noted with dry mirth she'd barely uttered a whisper whenever Robin grunted and growled atop her.

As the days wore into nights and then back into days, the unexplainable loss she felt turned to anger one day much unlike any other, at the sight of the pirate, swaggering around the town.

There was a twinkle in his eye she'd seen in men before.

He was finally getting what he wanted.

_How could she?_

Her breathing came hard and ragged as she stalked through the halls of her mansion, images flooding her senses.

_The dirty sea captain's hands undressing her blonde, touching her, making her moan in a way she hadn't heard in so long..._

Her fingers stilled on the phone she hadn't realised she'd picked up as reality coaxed it's sweet way back in.

_'This is because of you. You took too long.'_

With a sigh that seemed all too familiar to her ears, she dialled quietly. 

* * *

* * *

 

"What am I doing here?"

The blonde stood, stance aggressive and alert, in the foyer of her mansion, defiant even as her eyes flickered up the darker haired woman, drinking her in. Maybe the sharp, aching in her gut was reciprocated by the blonde?

She cleared her throat, hand resting on her stomach in a subconscious move. "I..." Having the blonde here now, she was suddenly at a loss for words. Still surprised at how easy it had been to get her here in the first place.

_'She answered the phone to you. She'd been waiting for your damn call.'_

"Well?" The blonde was impatient. She scanned the hall again, eyes glancing up the stairs before flicking back to study her face, and she realised the woman was looking for any sign's of Robin.

"I told him."

The words left her mouth as though from a jack-in-box, springing forward into the air to sit there, coiling in and around itself. She watched the blonde's face, watched the mix of emotions that rushed across those beautiful features.

_When had she begun to consider the saviour beautiful and not simply another idiot to look after in this town?_  

Well, she supposed, right around the time she'd found herself growling some self-assured nonsense into the other woman's face mere inches apart, before suddenly being slammed back against the desk that had sat so innocently behind them in the sheriff's station and most assuredly fucked harder than she'd ever felt before.

"And?"

The words brought her back to the here and now and she raised an eyebrow. What more was the blonde asking of her? Must she initiate every move?

"It's over. He was undoubtedly sad-simply would not desist with the incessant talk of 'soul mates' and 'happy endings'."

"What did you say to that?" The blonde had moved closer, stepping further towards the darker haired woman with a thoughtful frown.

She herself took a step closer, heels clicking softly on the linoleum flooring, until they were mere inches apart.

"I simply told him the truth, that maybe I should consider not living my life simply because some fairy dust told me so, and that it would be...more beneficial to each our happiness if we pursued other courses."

"You took so long..." The blonde breathed, and her hand had reached out then to trace the contours of her jaw, a finger running up high cheekbones.

"And you slept with the pirate..."

The blonde's eyes flashed and she suddenly found herself being pressed into the wall behind them, a hand on her hip and the other gripping her upper arm. 

When had they moved?

"I didn't think you were interested!" The blonde was hissing, all fire and anger and storms. "He was the only person showing me any interest!"

She didn't want to hear any more, didn't want to feel the coil of guilt that moved inside of her. So she simply decided not to.

Leaning forward, she pressed soft lips against softer, shutting up the blonde's tirade.

 

If this was how it was supposed to be, she wasn't going to allow fairy dust to tell her otherwise.

Not anymore.


End file.
